


Jon just come to bed

by ALCzysz17



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Jonsa, Day 5: Dreams/Nightmares, Dirty and Sexy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Jon suffers from nightmares, Sansa intends to help him, Sibling Incest, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Sex, jonsa, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Jon has been having issues sleeping because of his constant nightmares. Sansa decides to intervene in hopes of helping him. In the end they help each other.





	Jon just come to bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkyrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyrai/gifts).



> So this was suppose to be rated 'T'....but apparently Jon and Sansa decided they didn't want to have it 'T' for teen, they wanted it 'E' for explicit and so I have no choice but to listen to them. I am a slave to Jonsa it seems. Hahaha.
> 
> Gift to: pinkyrai, for always commenting on my works with such love and making me smile! This ones for you sweetness!!

 

 

He could feel the snow touching his skin, melting into droplets of water. Still feel the icy cold winds blowing through him as he came upon the grave. The confusion then terror as he realized what ‘traitor’ meant. Jon could still feel the plunging of steel into his body, each one tearing through his flesh with the intent to kill him. He experienced it every single night.

Sansa watched him worriedly during the day, he could always feel her when he entered a room and she was in it. Always watching him. She never asked him if he was alright, only watched with observant eyes that were eerily similar to his own. Jon tried to ignore it though. He didn’t want to raise concern over his wellbeing, a little lost of sleep meant nothing compared to everything else going on.

Had he known the difficulties of being King, he surely wouldn’t have accepted it. His eyes drew over to the lone woman beside him, eating slowly. She was the reason; her safety was his main priority and if that meant being King then so be it. He’d suffer in silence if it meant her peace of mind. She didn’t see it that way though.

It didn’t take her long to figure out he wasn’t sleeping well. He was sure every one of his bannermen could tell he lacked appropriate sleep, what with the dark smudges underneath his eyes and the tired look that he exuded like a physical aura around him. It was a wonder if no one knew he wasn’t sleeping well. Those damn nightmares kept sleep at bay. It was the same ones each and every night, the same dream of his death.

During his campaign with Sansa and the coming battle with Ramsey Bolton, he hardly noticed his lack of slumber. There was so much on his mind that even his nightmares left him be to sleep, even if at times it was fitful at best. Now though, there wasn’t as much to distract him so thoroughly. Even the coming war with the NightKing hardly had the same effect of pushing away the nightmares for a later day. It seemed nothing would hold his nightmares back anymore.

Still, he’d suffer in silence. Or try too.

He could feel her eyes on him, watching him as he ate. Jon refused to look up though. If he acknowledged her worry, then she would never let it go. Sansa would pester him and nag him about his ill sleep schedule until she was blue in the face. He couldn’t rest though, couldn’t close his eyes without falling into nightmares.

Anyhow, it was better this way. Less sleep meant he could work more and the work was never ending. Some days Jon hated accepting the mantel of King in the North. It never lasted long though when he spoke to his bannermen, or when he saw Sansa watching him with such pride in her eyes. They may fight and bicker and disagree at times, but that shine of pride never dimmed, or faded.

It was because of her that made being King worthwhile; protecting her.

Jon discreetly yawned behind his hand though it made no difference; Sansa still witnessed it.

She caught up to him afterwards, falling into step beside him immediately. Jon pursed his lips, holding back his tongue as they made their way to his chambers. Once they were within his, she spoke.

“You’re still not sleeping well,” Sansa observed, crossing her arms in disapproval. Jon glanced at her to see a displeased expression on her face.

“I sleep when I can,” he countered, walking over to a side table to pour himself a mug of ale.

“That’s not good enough, Jon.” She sounded exasperated with him, she also sounded tired. Maybe he wasn’t the only one having sleeping issues?

“Well, it has to be, Sansa. I can’t…I just can’t…” Jon tipped the mug high up, draining the ale in large gulps. It burned down his throat and he relished the heat as it warmed his belly.

“Maybe I can help,” Sansa said thoughtfully.

“I’m not sure you can,” he mumbled honestly, yet it didn’t deter her determination.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Jon nodded, wondering what exactly she was going to do.

By the time Sansa came back, he was already dressed for bed. She smiled at his messy hair as he took in her attire. She was also dressed for bed with her sleeping robe securely tied around her waist.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Jon asked warily. He had a feeling he knew her intentions though.

Sansa sauntered pass him, reaching his bed further into the room and started to fluff up his pillows. “When we were children and I had nightmares, I would go to Robb’s chambers. We would cuddle, and the nightmares would go away.”

His mouth went dry, swallowing did nothing to relieve the dryness. He could hardly believe his eyes as Sansa shed her sleeping robe to reveal her nightshift. It was a light pink and silky fabric and left hardly anything to the imagination. His jaw unhinged while heat burned in his cheeks. He could see her curves, both her hips and breasts, could even make out the darken tip of her nipples through it.

“Y-You intend t-t-to,” Jon stuttered, his mouth gaping in shock.

“I intend to share your bed, yes,” Sansa finished with an impish smile.

“Sansa, we’re hardly children!” Jon commented appalled. Had she lost her mind?

“Trust me, Jon, I have not forgotten.” She arched a brow in amusement, pushing back his furs on his bed as she got comfortable. “Come now, it’s time for bed,” Sansa stated, patting the spot beside her.

An assortment of thoughts and feelings filtered through his being. His heart rate jumped, thumping loudly inside his chest. It was wrong, the feelings tingling through his nerves as he thought about Sansa cuddled up to him in his bed. It was innocent what she suggested, but his mind went to less than innocent places inside his head. Thoughts of her nightshifts’ strap drifting down her arm to reveal her hidden breasts, or the skirt dragging up her body in the middle of the night to reveal her smooth legs and thighs.

Jon shouldn’t think of his sister in such a way, shouldn’t want her in such a way, but he did.

“Jon just come to bed,” Sansa uttered with pleading eyes. He let out a sigh, forcing his tense shoulders to relax then made his way to the other side of the bed.

He pulled back the furs, apprehension making him stiff in his movements as he tried to settle down into the comfortable mattress. Sansa watched him carefully, giving him an encouraging smile when he glanced at her. He could only grimace in response, shifting around to get comfortable as he laid back.

Sansa clicked her tongue. “Is it really that awful to share a bed with me?” she asked as she settled into the furs beside him. The mattress wasn’t big enough to provide them with adequate space, meaning they were practically on top of each other. Far closer than Jon felt comfortable with.

“Hardly, I just don’t believe it’s appropriate,” Jon grumbled back, tugging the furs up his chest.

“Afraid we will end up in a compromising position?” she inquired further with an arched brow though she was smiling in humor. He felt a jolt down in his groin as thoughts of compromising positions with his sister came to mind.

“I wouldn’t want to damage your reputation.” His explanation sounded weak even to his own ears. Sansa rolled her eyes.

“There really isn’t much more damage my reputation can’t handle, you worry over meaningless details.” Essentially, she waved him off, turning on her side to give him her back. “Goodnight, Jon.”

“Goodnight, Sansa,” Jon replied tiredly, snuffing out the candle beside him to plunge them into almost absolute darkness if not for the fire.

It took some time, but eventually Jon found slumber. The soft, rhythmic sound of Sansa’s breathing lulled him towards sleep, entrancing him to utter oblivion. Instead of the continuous nightmares, he dreamed of something more, something he could never have.

Sansa was writhing beneath him, her hands balled into fists by her head, eyes shut tight and her bottom lip locked within her teeth. She was rocking with his movements, face flushed in pleasure as he thrusted within her. Her hair was spiraled around her head, looking almost like pure fire as he fucked her. She was beautiful.

They had to stay quiet though, had to keep quiet so no one could know. Jon withheld his groans, one hand holding his weight while the other roamed her dampen body. Her nipples stood out even more against her sweat slicken skin, protruding outward for his attention. He was too busy thrusting though, jabbing her wet cunt repeatedly. Apart of him thought he was using too much force, slamming his cock inside her bruisingly, but Sansa made no complaint, only tossing her head back and forth in pleasure. He felt a release coming, he was almost there.

His fingers pushed at her lips, trying to get her to release her lip so he could hear her pleasure, hear her moan his name. Jon needed to hear it. She resisted though, nipping at his fingertips instead though her eyes remained closed. Closer and closer, he was so close he could taste it.

So close…so close…

Jon groaned loudly, his eyes opened in slits as he thrusted forward repeatedly. His hand clamped down on Sansa’s hip, keeping her in place as he rubbed his harden erection into her bottom. He was so close. Slowly though his mind started to waken, slowly he realized what exactly he was doing to his sister. Another groan left him, and he stopped altogether, trying to ignore the throbbing in his cock.

How disgusting and demented did he have to be to enjoy doing this? To enjoy dreaming about fucking his sister? Was he brought back wrong? Or was there always something wrong with him?

His chest hurt from the burning questions inside him, hurt from the deplorable act he was committing against his unconscious sister. Then he heard it, a soft whimper coming from Sansa. Suddenly she was pushing back against him, rubbing her bottom to his cock insistently. Jon closed his hand around her hip again, forcing her movements to end and causing another whimper from her.

She doesn’t know what she’s doing, he thought. She has to be dreaming, she must be.

“Jon…please…” Sansa mumbled tiredly, fighting against his hold to rub back against him again.

“We can’t, Sansa,” Jon replied back, just as tired as she was. She whined at his words, lifting her leg up and over his hip, opening her legs for him. “Stop,” he practically begged.

“No, I need you.” Her words were spoken much more clearly. She wasn’t asleep, she wasn’t dreaming.

Jon shook his head though she couldn’t see. This couldn’t be happening, he must be dreaming. His sweet, proper sister could not want him like this. Sansa was proving him wrong though as her hand touched his covered erection, feeling the harden shaft up through his sleeping breeches. Jon groaned deeply in his chest, thrusting up into her hand thoughtlessly.

“Please,” she repeated, fiddling with his breeches until she had loosened them and pulled his cock out to run her fingers upon. Jon couldn’t help rutting against her, wanting that peak that was so close in his reach.

They both cried in shock and pleasure when his cock kissed her unclothed cunt, sliding through her soaked folds to give a kiss to her hooded clit. She wasn’t wearing any smallclothes, why wasn’t she wearing any smallclothes?! Jon rutted forward again, rubbing along her cunt and bumping her clit again. Sansa shivered within his hold, curling up closer to him until her back was pressed intimately to his chest.

Her fingers still danced upon his cock, smearing her wetness on him as he moved against her. She felt so amazing, she was so wet and soft, Jon couldn’t get enough of her. Surely it wouldn’t be bad to continue this, if he didn’t thrust inside her then they could pretend it never happened?

Jon leaned forward to press kisses into her exposed shoulder, bringing his arm around her waist to keep her pinned to him. He felt one of her hands closing over his hand, bringing it up to grasp at her covered breast. He could feel her nipple puckered up for attention, his attention. His name fell from her lips in tiny moans, encouraging him. Jon’s mouth moved without his permission, speaking of her beauty and kindness into her skin, of her brilliance and cunning, of his love and admiration of her.

Sansa cried his name out louder, hearing every word. Suddenly she was grasping his cock, directing his movements.

Suddenly he was sliding through her lips, through her cunt’s entrance and into her wet, heated inside. Jon muffled a moan by biting down on her shoulder as he became sheathed inside her. There was no pretending now.

No pretending he wasn’t pumping his cock in and out of her soaking cunt. No pretending he wasn’t finding pleasure within her body, nor she with him in her. No pretending there wasn’t any strange tension between them, any strange attraction. No pretending that he didn’t love her as more than a brother should a sister. No pretending that he didn’t want to fuck her every single day, every single hour.

How could he continue to pretend when he was being clutched within the walls of her sex? He couldn’t, neither of them could anymore. Had she planned this? Jon thought vaguely, thrusting harder and harder into her body as though he was punishing her for forcing him to stop pretending. Sansa only begged for him to go harder, she wanted to be punished and she loved it.

Surely, he was hurting her, she couldn’t possibly want something so hard and rough after her marriage to Ramsey Bolton. Yet she writhed and begged, meeting him thrust for thrust without a care in the world. Jon removed his hand from her breast, ignoring her cry of absences to bring her leg up from her body. His hand buried between her knee and calf as he spread her open, so he could peak over their bodies and see.

See the way his cock was swallowed whole by her cunt, gushing out more and more of her juices as they went. By this point he was pounding into her and still Sansa cried for more, plucking at her covered nipples in his stead, the visual sending a jolt to his groin once more. His peak was coming though, and he needed to pull out, he couldn’t peak inside her. He couldn’t.

“Don’t,” Sansa yelled, reaching behind her to anchor herself by his hip. “Don’t you dare leave me.”

“Sansa, I can’t peak inside you,” Jon said, trying to reason with her, she shook her head at him, digging her nails into his hip.

“I want it, I want you!” Sansa declared roughly, moaning her pleasure as he groaned from her words. She wanted him to peak inside her, risking pregnancy by her own brother.

Some deep, dark part of him was pleased by her disregard for the consequences of their actions. That dark part of him relished her indifference towards their relation, relished the idea of her becoming pregnant by him. That same dark place ignored the fact he didn’t want to father a bastard, ever. If anything, it made the whole situation that much more sensual and forbidden. Jon bit down on her shoulder again, the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin filled the chamber.

Sansa cried out her pleasure, quivering from a powerful release that clenched around his cock like a vice, literally pulling his release from him as well. Jon rutted into her repeatedly, his seed jutting out of him to fill her cunt. He freed her shoulder from his teeth, licking the indented wound like a wolf would then pressed kisses into it. His whole body was throbbing from his peak, he was drenched in sweat and felt as though he couldn’t breathe fully or deeply.

All-in-all, Jon felt amazing. There was very little guilt pitting in his stomach from the forbidden act they’ve committed and absolutely no regret, still there was something that he needed to know. Jon leaned over Sansa once more, taking in her translucent shift where he could almost clearly make out her sweet breasts, hiked up her body where he could see his seed slowly leaking from her thoroughly loved cunt and the satisfied, serene smile on her lips as their eyes connected.

“Did you mean for this to happen?”

She gave him a thoughtful expression as though she really needed to think on it. Jon pressed his lips together to smother a smile at the look, she needn’t say a word; he already knew the answer.

“Well Jon, we all have nightmares and fears that we need to overcome,” Sansa stated simply then shrugged her shoulders as she continued, “sometimes it’s a matter of hitting two birds with one stone.”

Jon swallowed as he absorbed her words, regarding the softening of her eyes that revealed her fears; her intimacy fears. She helped him with his nightmares by being there as a physical comfort and he unknowingly helped her with her fears of intimacy afterwards. Two birds, one stone.

“Aye, it’s a good strategy.” Sansa openly smirked, reaching up to pat his cheek.

“I’m glad you think so because I think this will become an even bigger success as long as we continue from here onward, that is if you agree.” Though she sounded strong in the beginning she tapered off into a lower voice, unsure of his answer. With his lips still pressed into a line to keep his expression blank, he leaned further into her.

“You want to know what I think?” he asked. Sansa bit her lip then nodded slowly. “I think I won’t ever have another nightmare again with you by my side.” Then pressed forward to seal the deal with a kiss….

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was quite something else. Again, no time to really set up more information so this was generally more PWP than anything I've written before. Hope y'all enjoyed it anyway!! 
> 
> Next up: Day 9 - Friends with Benefits (sequel to 'First Kiss') *Wink, Wink*


End file.
